1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to connector filter assemblies and more particularly, to an improved and more economical high frequency filter assembly for a pin connector assembly.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Filters for connectors utilize the connector shell for a ground return and include respective capacitors connected between the connector contacts and the connector shell. The contacts are usually elongate pin contacts engaging receptacle contacts of a mating shell and the capacitors comprise elongate annular or tubular capacitor plates coaxially encircling a respective pin contact with one plate of the capacitor connected to the pin contact and the other plate connected to the shell. For high frequency filtering, only a capacitor may be required, but for lower frequency filtering, an inductance may also be provided encircling a respective pin contact.
In any event, to provide sufficient filtering with the relatively small areas available in the coaxial arrangement of the pin contacts and capacitor plates, considerable elongation of the pin contact is required as compared with the standard length of a pin contact and precision fabrication together with individual handling may be required.
A capacitor assembly including radially extending capacitor plates carried by a dielectric member common to all of the pin contacts assists in solving the space problem. The dielectric member is integrally formed of ceramic layers with axially spaced radially extending metal capacitor plates between each layer connected alternately to the shell and to a respective contact.
Thus a series of radially extending plates in alternate axial positions are connected in common at the periphery of the dielectric member to provide the ground connection to the shell and other plates are connected to a respective contact extending through a respective hole in the dielectric as, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,464. In that patent, the connection to the contacts required substantial axial space so that some of the space saving advantages of the radially extending capacitor plate assembly was lost and in addition, uneconomic assemblies were required for the contacts, while no means were provided to hold the connections at the periphery of the capacitor assembly to the shell.